Consequences
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Vlad/Ingrid one shot. 'Just once' turned into 'once more'. They should have known that there would be consequences.


**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **First serious hit of writers block today.**

 **I've been sat trying to update Chosen Two or Not So Bad Now? for the last hour and a half, but I can't seem to convince my brain to start either of them. However, my brain has like twenty ideas for one shots, so here we go again in the hopes it'll free up space for story stuff now I'm done with Arrogant.**

 **This ignores... the whole second half of season 2, and is set later than that - the Draculas are still living at Stokely, no Will, no Chosen One, just two teen vampire siblings I am rather fond of corrupting.**

 **If you are familiar with my writing by now, you shouldn't need warnings. If you put me on author alert because you read Chosen Two... I apologise in advance.**

-YD-

"Vlad you little worm, what have you done with my cape?" Ingrid shouted up the stairs, storming towards her brothers room. "Ingrid don't come in here!" was all the reply she got, which she obviously ignored as she threw Vlad's door open. She wasn't expecting what she saw, Vlad naked in his coffin save for her cape wrapped around his shoulders and his hand grasping at his cock. "I... I can explain!" Ingrid shook her head, looking away and hoping he'd cover himself up. "I don't even want to know, and I certainly don't want that cape back! You freak!" Ingrid flitted away, trying to force away the images now burned into her eyes. Vampire memory was a blessing and a curse. She heard Vlad scrambling upstairs, no doubt struggling into clothes and rushing after her to explain why he was masturbating in nothing but her cape.

Sure enough, he appeared seconds later, mercifully clothed now. Her cape was clutched in his hand, and Ingrid made herself move away from him. "Why Vlad?" His eyes were sad as he looked at her. "You know why." Shaking her head again, Ingrid fought the memories. "It never happened." "Just because we agreed that doesn't make it true. You still remember it, and so do I." Vlad was still edging closer, and Ingrid was going to run out of floor to step back from him soon, the daylight hours preventing either of them from leaving the castle. "We're related, accept it Vlad!" Ingrid was glad the Count was away with Renfield, visiting uncle Ivan this weekend, or they'd probably have been overheard by now. "That didn't stop us before." His voice was low, emotions thick in the words. "It was different then." Tears were brimming in his eyes now, and Ingrid fought the urge to comfort him.

"Why? Because we could pretend we didn't know it was wrong? Because nobody warned us it wasn't right to fall in love with your blood that way?" "It wasn't love, it was sex plain and simple. And you know it." The tears started falling then, faint tracks down his pale cheeks. "You can lie to yourself. You can lie to the rest of the world if you want. But you can't lie to me Ingrid." Hissing in warning when he tried to get closer again, Ingrid dropped her voice lower. "I'm not lying. That time was a mistake, and you need to accept that." "I can't." "Tough luck, I've accepted it and you have to too." Her cape fell from his hand then, and he followed it. Not even bothering to move, Vlad curled up on the spot he'd been standing on and sobbed. The guilt was rising in her chest now, Ingrid hating that she'd reduced him to that. Deciding it was the sisterly thing to do, if not the 'vampire' thing to do, Ingrid sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on Vlad, vamp up you little maggot." He chuckled through his tears then, her affectionate insults reaching through the sadness. His head turned towards her then, burying in the crook of her neck and Ingrid fought her body from shivering at the contact. "Vlad, no." He whimpered against her then, his arm wrapping around her waist as he nuzzled into her neck. Raising her other hand to push him away, Ingrid pried Vlad off her then and stood up. His face was still tear-stained, so Ingrid tossed a tissue at him and told him to clean himself up. Vlad nodded stiffly at her, climbing up and disappearing from sight. Ingrid returned to her own coffin then, fighting tears at the memories he'd forced to the surface. It had only been once, nearly two years ago. Vlad had been crying into her shoulder about how much he hated being a vampire when she'd been slightly blood-drunk, and tipsy enough to allow such things. She'd patted his hair in what she thought was a soothing way, realising too late that she was scratching her nails against his scalp and he was no longer crying, but panting into her neck.

Once she realised, she stopped and Vlad had pulled away. Ingrid had been about to send him away to get a hold of himself, but the dark stare in his ice blue eyes would have made her heart beat harder if she had one. His hand had come up to her neck, trailing along the curve of her collarbone and Ingrid had shivered at the touch. The hand trailed down further slowly, giving Ingrid plenty of time to stop him but she didn't, gasping as he cupped her breast through the thin silk of her nightdress. He'd rasped "Ingrid" quietly, voice rough with desire as he met her eyes. Whatever he saw there had satisfied him clearly, leaning in to press a hesitant kiss to her lips. When Ingrid hadn't immediately thrown him off, Vlad had grown bolder, deepening the kiss with tongue and teeth and fang and taking advantage of the fact neither of them needed to breathe. His body had pressed into hers, one hand still squeezing her breast gently while the other slid under the thin material and made her gasp into his mouth as his fingers trailed up her thigh.

The reaction was enough for Vlad to slide both hands beneath her night dress, sliding the material up and off her body to leave her skin bare. He was still in his t-shirt and jeans, getting up in the day and pretending he was normal. Ingrid had finally responded properly, lifting up his shirt until he raised his arms to help her remove it and pressing his chest against hers, groaning as their bare skin met. His mouth moved down her neck, nipping and sucking his way to her breasts before stroking his tongue over the delicate skin of her nipples. Ingrid had arched beneath him, gripping his hair tight and holding him there as she moaned under his mouth. Feeling wet desire build between her thighs, Ingrid pulled him back up by his hair and kissed him, free hand sliding down his smooth stomach and pressing at his jeans. Vlad took the hint, fumbling with the fastening and kicking his jeans and pants away and she saw his cock, hard and thick from touching her, feeling her. It made her hotter as she pulled him back to kiss her, feeling his tip brush against her.

"Ingrid, I've never..." "Me either." Arching her hips into his as invitation, Ingrid bit her lip to stop from screaming at the strange pressure as he inched inside her. He stopped when he bottomed out, body shaking as he fought not to hurry her. The pain eased slightly, and she rolled her hips into him to encourage him to move. The first thrusts were slow, Vlad sliding almost all the way out before pushing back in. The slow motions were enough to help her relax, her body learning to accomodate his and she whimpered for more. Vlad's hips sped up, the pressure behind his thrusts increasing and Ingrid let her body respond, moving in sync as he slammed harder into her. "I'm close Ingrid, you feel too good." Ingrid reached to tug at his hand, pushing it to where they were joined and he took the hint, fingers rubbing over her clitoris roughly as his last few thrusts pounded into her before his hips shuddered in completion. He bit down on her shoulder as he grunted in release, the mix of pain and pleasure where his fingers still moved combining with him spilling into her finally breaking Ingrid as she shook with orgasmic tremors.

The afterglow didn't last long, the haze of pleasure lifting and the realisation of what they'd just done slamming into her like garlic at a slayers convention. Ingrid had pushed Vlad off her quickly, ignoring the pain in her shoulder where he'd bitten her. His eyes were already sad, knowing what she was about to say. "Nobody can ever find out Vlad, this never happened." He'd nodded in agreement, pulling on his jeans and picking up the discarded shirt and underwear. Ingrid still remembered the pain in her chest at the look in his eyes when he turned back to her then. "I love you Ingrid." It hadn't needed saying that he didn't mean that in a brotherly way, it was practically screaming between them. "I know Vlad. I've always known. But this doesn't change a thing. Now go on, before dad finds you here." Ingrid remembered the choked sound he'd made, the way he hadn't left his coffin for the next three days and the only sounds from his room were sobs. It had been months before they were able to even talk properly again, Vlad's face crumpling with sadness whenever that night flickered in his mind again. The last few months, he'd been almost back to normal - for him anyway, and Ingrid believed he was finally facing facts.

Today had proved her wrong, and she didn't have to strain her hearing to know he was sobbing into his coffin again like he had back then. Ingrid wanted to go and comfort him, but she knew he needed to accept the situation and get over it. The memory of his face against her neck still tingled on her skin, and Ingrid fought the shuddering pleasure inside her then. It hadn't mattered they were blood as they gave their virginity to the other, giving up the only innocence they had. Ingrid had known that Vlad wanted her for some time, the untransformed teenager unable to hide his racing heart or the scent of arousal in the air from her vampire senses. The Count had assumed Vlad was just going through normal breather puberty desires, and Ingrid had forced them apart emotionally to stop Vlad seeking physical contact with her in the hopes he'd come to his senses and lust after someone acceptable. That night not long after he'd turned sixteen had proved all her efforts were for nothing, and today had shown no sign of his desire for her waning. Scrubbing a hand over her face, Ingrid sighed and tried to work out what to do. She could offer him one more time, but that may be more cruel than kind to give him a fresh memory to hurt over. She could leave him to work through it himself, but as immortal creatures that involved an exceptionally long time for him to spend alone with his twisted desire for his sister.

Sighing again, Ingrid sat up with the intention of searching for the bottle of blood she'd been drinking last night. Her cape was still in the throne room where Vlad had dropped it, a couple of dark spots on the floor where his tears hadn't dried yet. Feeling the pang of guilt in her chest again, Ingrid found herself heading up to Vlad's bedroom, stomach twisting with each choked sob she heard. She knew the moment he realised she was outside, sobs dying down to whimpers as he waited for Ingrid to make her move. Pushing the door open slowly, Ingrid stepped in. Vlad looked terrible, his hair on end where he'd clearly been clutching at it and abrasions on his knuckles that she matched to dents in the brick wall. "I wouldn't do that, this tower wouldn't be easy to fix." Vlad scowled at her then, his cheeks stained with tear tracks he angrily swiped at. "Noted. Did you not reject me enough downstairs, or do you bring that particular service to my coffin side now?" Sighing yet again, Ingrid forced herself to move closer to his coffin. "I came up here to offer you a choice, but you don't seem to be in an agreeable mood so I'll leave you to your Dracula temper tantrum." He darted out of his coffin, blocking the doorway. "I'm sorry I snapped Ingrid, what did you come up here for?" His face was softer already, clearly unable to stay angry with Ingrid.

"You can't go on like this. So I came to offer you the choice. Once more, or I'm gone for good. But you have to choose, and you have to stick to it." Ingrid had zero doubts about what he'd decide on, and in under a second his mouth was on hers, backing her up towards his coffin. Vlad growled in frustration when he had to break their kiss to pull her clothes off, stripping them both bare in seconds and pulling her body with his into the coffin. "Wanted you for so long. So long Ingrid." Needing to make him let her keep this physical, Ingrid kissed him again and gripped at his hair to hold him in place. If she let him bring out the deeply buried emotions, he wouldn't be the only one struggling to keep this to once more. Vlad's fingers trailed down her body, slipping between her thighs and stroking between her clitoris and the entrance of her body. Her arousal slicked his path, and Vlad seemed content to touch her this way for a long time, building her arousal until she was practically dripping down his fingers. Part of her knew this was what he wanted, but she couldn't help herself as she finally broke their kiss. "Vlad, fuck me. Please." Ingrid added a whimper at the end for effect, but it seemed to work as Vlad knelt between her thighs, panting into her neck as he slid inside her. His rough whispers intoned "Ingrid" against her skin over and over, not bothering with the slow build up like last time, two years of frustration and pent up desire burning through them both as he moved faster, fucked her harder. Ingrid knew she'd feel the pain for it later, but the pleasure was too intense to care as her hips rose to meet his thrusts. Vlad's rhythm became jerky, frantic as he chased his release and repeated the same motion she'd pushed him to that night, his fingers rubbing over the bud of pleasure until she screamed and came below him. Ingrid could see him biting his lip, she could feel Vlad holding back his orgasm until her body relaxed, leaning back over to bury his face in her neck as he picked up his thrusts again. His hips began to shake again, and Ingrid knew what was coming but had promised him this one time as Vlad murmured "I love you" into her skin, shuddering with release as he spilled inside her.

Ingrid let him come down, his cock softening to slide out of her and his body slowly lowering to rest over hers. She fought back tears as Vlad kissed her shoulder, the tender touches at odds with their frantic coupling. Needing to escape before she was overcome with emotions, Ingrid pushed Vlad off her and crawled out of his coffin, pulling her clothes on and flitting off. Vlad called after her, but she ignored him and didn't stop moving until the crypt door was locked behind her and she was in her own coffin. This was why she'd never given in before, refusing to let the emotions attached to those memories surface. If she could find a way to see it as a physical act and nothing more, so could he. Curling up and letting the tears fall, Ingrid wept silently for the heartbreak that was the only possible outcome of their weakness tonight. Tomorrow the Count would come back, and she and Vlad would go back to being like every other brother and sister in the vampire world. Just like the last time, this had never happened.

* * *

Ingrid clung to those words for weeks, but she grew unable to deny the strange feeling of her body when she started throwing up certain blood types. Knocking Renfield out with a quick blow from a saucepan, Ingrid fumbled through his alchemy books until she found what she was looking for. Transylvanian bat heart, perfect. Heating it to the right temperature, Ingrid gritted her teeth and pressed the blade to her finger. A drop of blood fell onto the heart, and the flames turned blue almost instantly. Dousing the flames immediately, Ingrid made to tidy away the things she'd used before Renfield woke up. "I heard a scream and came to investigate. That result was positive wasn't it? You're pregnant." Ingrid turned to her brother, nodding silently. "It's mine isn't it?" Nodding again, Ingrid struggled to find words. She had no idea what they were going to do now. "Dad always said we had to learn actions have consequences. Guess this is our lesson."

-YD-

 **Not especially happy with how this turned out, but then I have writers block so I'm amazed I got anything out!**

 **Still accepting one shot requests, of pretty much any variety. I could do with the inspiration.**


End file.
